What Happens when the sun meets the sea?(Redux)
by Assassinmaster909
Summary: It has been quite sometime now for Apollo harboring feelings for a certain daughter of Poseidon. Now its time for him to prove to her that he would be a faithful to her. first ever one-shot romance. Fem Percy/Apollo. Also my first ever lemon fic ever written so be gentle with me and criticism is accepted.


**A/n: Hey guys, this my first time on writing a romance one-shot so yeah this will be a little suckish. Anyway I just want to point this out early that this one-shot is actually an English project/finals output for my second semester by my professor. If you like this story, drop a review and tell me if you guys want me to write this to a full story like the rest of my other ones, also check them out. Note this story takes place in an AU where Percy is a girl and the events of the book had already the side note there is also an implied Luke/Fem Percy in a little warning in this story contains a lemon so if you are under 18 you can skip it to the end near the authors note, also this is my first time to write a lemon.**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus they all go to the awesome writer known as Rick Riordan.**

* * *

-3rd Person POV-

It was a quiet time in New York, as silent it can get in a big city, in a summers day. People are going to their respective activities, adults going to work while the younger generation enjoy their summer break. But a certain young individual was not really enjoying her summer vacation. Inside in an apartment building near Manhattan lives a young girl in her age of 18, just waking up to start a new a day. As the girl got up from her bed one can see how she looks. The girl has this Raven black hair that reaches just behind her shoulder blades and has these bright sea green eyes. As the girl got up from her and went to the kitchen area of the apartment, upon entering the kitchen the girl saw her mother preparing breakfast. This girl was no other than Persephone Jackson daughter of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus's Master bolt and Hades helm of Darkness, bane of monsters, slayer of Gaia, slayer of Titans and many more titles.

"Good morning Persephone." The woman said to her

"Good morning mom." Sephie said

As Persephone sat down on the dining table her mother came over and place 5 stacks of blue pancakes in front of her before returned to kitchen and grab her own serving of the food.

"Hey mom, where is Paul?" Sephie asked

"Oh, he went to Goode since he is teaching summer classes apparently. Why do ask?" Her mother replied

"Well, you see I was planning to ask the both of you if…" Sephie said before somebody decided to knock on their door.

"Hold on honey I have to get the door first." Her mother said

When Persephone's mother went to get the door, she was wondering if her real father would allow her to date a certain someone. When Persephone's mother got the door open she was surprised to see a blond haired teen with bright sky blue eyes. This person was no other than Apollo Greek god of Sun, Medicine and music.

"Greetings Lord Apollo." Persephone's mother said while bowing

"Hello Sally, my I come in?" Apollo asked while smiling brightly at Sally

"Oh, yes please come inside." Sally said

As Apollo came inside the apartment the first thing that he noticed that it was small compared to his home. Well he is a god in the Greek and Roman pantheon of course his home will be big. As Apollo made his way inside he saw Persephone sitting down on the dining table eating a stack of blue pancake. Apollo always wondered what's with Persephone and her addiction to blue food. Sephie of course was oblivious to her surroundings and decided to wolf down her entire pancake stack in one bite. Apollo of course saw it and thought he just witnessed something off an anime or cartoon. Sephie then noticed Apollo standing outside the kitchen and blushed immediately feeling that he just saw her ate the entire stack of pancake in one bite. Apollo sensing the oncoming awkward silence decided to break it.

"Hello there Seph, good morning." Apollo greeted smilling brightly

"Hello Lord Apollo." Sephie said while hiding her blush from the Greek god of the Sun

"Um, can sit beside you?" Apollo asked

"Uh, sure…" Sephie said still not sure how to react

As Apollo sat beside Persephone, her mother came back inside bringing the mail she got. As she went inside she saw her daughter blushing madly and Apollo slightly flustered. Of course being a lovely mother she is she decided to tease the two.

"So tell me when did you two started going out?" Sally said to the two hiding her smirk in the mask of innocence

"What, I….am…were..." Perse said stuttering on what her mother said

"Ummm…." Apollo was speechless nobody would tell him that he would be dating the heroin of Olympus but there was a reason why he was there to visit the duo

"Oh, who is this person dating my daughter?" another male voice said inside the apartment

When the three heard the voice they all looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and hat that says 'Neptune's Lucky fishing hat' and he was also wearing sandals. This man was no other than Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea's, storms and earthquake. Now Apollo was sweating buckets because he knew that Poseidon was overprotective over her daughter since this was his first demigod daughter. The last time he caught a male with her daughter he decided to send a storm with sharks in it, talk about overprotective daddy issues.

"Now I ask again who this person is trying to date my daughter." Poseidon asked

"Oh, calm down Poseidon I was just teasing this two." Sally pointed at a very red Persephone, whose face is so bright red that it puts the colour of a tomato in shame, while Apollo was just whistling innocently.

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" Poseidon asked as he faced his nephew completely forgetting the mother and daughter duo

"You two, talk about it in the living room." Sally ordered the two

"Yes Sally." The two said in unison

As the two made their way towards the apartment's living room area, Sally decided to ask her daughter to do the dishes while she went to talk the two Greek gods that are currently sitting at her living room. Before she can even reached the living a bright flash came in there and when she reached it she saw another man in his mid-twenties and looks like Poseidon but minus the trademark sea green eyes were his eyes are deep ocean blue colour. This person was no other than Triton prince of Atlantis and her daughter step-brother. By looking at him Sally deduced that he was also an overprotective brother just by looking at him. Sally then walked in and sat in one of the chairs and faced the three Greek gods that were inside her living room.

"So tell me why there are three Greek gods inside my living room?" Sally asked the three gods in front of her

"Well I came here to visit my daughter." Poseidon said

"I came here to ask Sephie if she can help me with something." Triton said

"Is this about Ariel again?" Poseidon said

"Umm, maybe?" Triton said unsure

One the two sea deities done telling their reason Sally then faced the Sun god and was looking at him expectantly.

"So Apollo, I would ask again why are you here?" Sally asked

"Well since the three of you are here I would like to ask if Iamallowedtodateyourdaughter." Apollo said way to fast making it harder to understand for the three people with him

"What was that Apollo, could you repeat what you just said." Sally said menacingly

"I said if you would allow me to date your daughter?" Apollo said already hiding behind the couch

"No I would not allow a womanizing god to date my daughter." Poseidon said

"I stand with my father with this." Triton said going to the overprotective brother mode

"I agree with Poseidon and Triton." Sally said

"But I would not do anything that would hurt her." Apollo reasoned

"Then prove it to me, Poseidon and Triton then." Sally said

"Yes I accept the challenge, since I am still following the code of chivalry." Apollo said trying to remember the twelve chief rules of love and the art of courtly love during those times in medieval Europe.

"Then prove it to us, but remember this Apollo. If you ever leave my daughter like all those women that you got together with I make sure that I would make you fade. Is that clear Apollo." Poseidon said threateningly to Apollo summoning a bit of his power same goes to Triton

What's more scary was Sally's face which would make Kronos and Gaia jump to Tartarus willingly. Apollo and the two other gods flinched involuntarily seeing that face but they did not notice the flamethrower she brought out.

As for Apollo the he was trying to remember the twelve chief rules of love and the art of courtly love. Which he suddenly had a flash back during his time as a knight in shining armour in the medieval ages, literally and figuratively.

In courtly love there 31 rules that a knight would follow:

1\. Marriage is no real excuse for not loving.

2\. He who is not jealous cannot love.

3\. No one can be bound by a double love.

4\. It is well known that love is always increasing or decreasing.

5\. That which a lover takes against the will of his beloved has no relish.

6\. Boys do not love until they reach the age of maturity.

7\. When one lover dies, a widowhood of two years is required of the survivor.

8\. No one should be deprived of love without the very best of reasons.

9\. No one can love unless he is propelled by the persuasion of love.

10\. Love is always a stranger in the home of avarice.

11\. It is not proper to love any woman whom one would be ashamed to seek to marry.

12\. A true lover does not desire to embrace in love anyone except his beloved.

13\. When made public love rarely endures.

14\. The easy attainment of love makes it of little value: difficulty of attainment makes it prized.

15\. Every lover regularly turns pale in the presence of his beloved.

16\. When a lover suddenly catches sight of his beloved his heart palpitates.

17\. A new love puts an old one to flight.

18\. Good character alone makes any man worthy of love.

19\. If love diminishes, it quickly fails and rarely revives.

20\. A man in love is always apprehensive.

21\. Real jealousy always increases the feeling of love.

22\. Jealousy increases when one suspects his beloved.

23\. He whom the thought of love vexes eats and sleeps very little.

24\. Every act of a lover ends in the thought of his beloved.

25\. A true lover considers nothing good except what he thinks will please his beloved.

26\. Love can deny nothing to love.

27\. A lover can never have enough of the solaces of his beloved.

28\. A slight presumption causes a lover to suspect his beloved.

29\. A man who is vexed by too much passion usually does not love.

30\. A true lover is constantly and without intermission possessed by the thought of his beloved.

31\. Nothing forbids one woman being loved by two men or one man by two women.

Then there were the twelve chief rules in courtly Love. Which he read also and was written by a guy named Andreas Capellanus whom was also the one responsible for writing the art of courtly love in the first place. The twelve rules of courtly love are:

Thou shalt avoid avarice like the deadly pestilence and shalt embrace its opposite. Thou shalt keep thyself chaste for the sake of her whom thou lovest. Thou shalt not knowingly strive to break up a correct love affair that someone else is engaged in. Thou shalt not chose for thy love anyone whom a natural sense of shame forbids thee to marry. Be mindful completely to avoid falsehood. Thou shalt not have many who know of thy love affair. Being obedient in all things to the commands of ladies, thou shalt ever strive to ally thyself to the service of Love. In giving and receiving love's solaces let modesty be ever present. Thou shalt speak no evil. Thou shalt not be a revealer of love affairs. Thou shalt be in all things polite and courteous. In practicing the solaces of love thou shalt not exceed the desires of thy lover.

Thou shalt avoid avarice like the deadly pestilence and shalt embrace its opposite. Thou shalt keep thyself chaste for the sake of her whom thou lovest. Thou shalt not knowingly strive to break up a correct love affair that someone else is engaged in. Thou shalt not chose for thy love anyone whom a natural sense of shame forbids thee to marry. Be mindful completely to avoid falsehood. Thou shalt not have many who know of thy love affair. Being obedient in all things to the commands of ladies, thou shalt ever strive to ally thyself to the service of Love. In giving and receiving love's solaces let modesty be ever present. Thou shalt speak no evil. Thou shalt not be a revealer of love affairs. Thou shalt be in all things polite and courteous.

In practicing the solaces of love thou shalt not exceed the desires of thy lover

practicing the solaces of love thou shalt not exceed the desires of thy lover.

Apollo was brought out of his stupor when Seph walk toward the living room and saw how her parents and brother was looking at Apollo ready to kill him. She being a very nice person that she is she decided to save the poor fellow before he becomes a barbecued Sun god_. 'Is it even possible for a god to be barbecued to a crisp even if he is fire proof?'_ Seph thought as she notices that her mother brought out a Flamethrower…'_WTF BBQ where did mom get that flamethrower from?' _Sephie thought as tries to get in between her parents and brother and Apollo. When Apollo saw Sephie he immediately grabbed her hand and dashed off the apartment so fast it would make Hermes speed into shame.

"*huff*…That…*huff*…was…fun." Apollo said while huffing since they ran from the apartment to central park.

"Apollo what in name of my father got you the idea to run from my mother's apartment all the way to central park?" Sephie screamed.

"Well I said to your parents that I would date you." Apollo said

"Well is this the date then?" Sephie asked

"No but trust me you will love our date tonight for now let's hang out." Apollo said before dragging the Sephie once more heading back in the city.

**-Time skip to 3 years of dating-**

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

It had been three years now since the Apollo and Sephie been dating the two's relationship is going strong. Well as strong as having Godly parents watching your every move that is. When Lord Zeus, god of thunder and King of Olympus, found out that his son was dating that daughter of Poseidon he literally and figuratively blew a fuse. After some convincing that involved thunder bolts, bald eagles, horses, arrows and several gallons of water, Lord Zeus was convinced and allowed Apollo to continue dating Persephone. During those times Apollo sometimes grew distant to Persephone and today is one of those days. Our favourite heroine can be found in Camp Half-bloods docks with her was her best friend Annabeth chase.

"So seaweed brain how are you and Lord Apollo going?" Annabeth asked

"I don't even know." Sephie replied

"What do you mean you don't know?" her best friend asked once more

And Persephone made a lengthy explanation regarding about her relationship with Apollo. Apparently Lord Apollo grew distant during the course of two months ago not even talking Persephone. What's worse that he might be cheating on her on somebody else. At this point Persephone was already crying and being comforted by her best friend at the docks.

"I think Apollo is going back the way he was." Persephone said sadly as she remembered all the happy times that the two did during their dating especially that one night

"Don't worry Percy everything will be fine." Annabeth said reassuringly to her best friend

And with that the two decided to head to the dining Pavilion and grab their dinner before they went back for their respective cabins. As Persephone entered her cabin she decided to change to her sleeping attire which consists of a black sport shorts and a black tank top. As Persephone lay down on her bed she did not saw a bright flash outside of her cabin.

"Sephie are you in there?" Apollo said outside of her cabin

Silence was the answer that the Greek god of the Sun got. So he decided to enter the cabin on his own accord. Once he entered the cabin he noticed that the entire cabin was pitch black but thanks to his godly sight he saw his girlfriend laying down on her bed with the blanket covering her. He then walk towards he hoping that she forgive him this past months.

"Sephie I know you are awake." Apollo said but he was answered by silence

"*sigh*" Apollo sighed decided to pull the covers of her but when he did he was greeted by an angry daughter of Poseidon.

"What do you want Apollo?" Sephie asked angrily at Apollo

"Look I just want to say I am so sorry from this past of months." Apollo said

"And why should I forgive you Apollo? You had been distant to me, Hades even you might be even cheating on me on some other girl and getting her pregnant or did you decided to buy her with money?" Sephie said venomously

"I know I don't deserve you forgiveness but hear me out. The reason why I had been so distant was that I have been too busy with my duties as a god. Also I never even thought any other women other than you. You are the only woman perfect for me." Apollo said while he was now hugging Persephone with tears in his eyes

"I would never ever cheat on Persephone that I swear on the River Styx." Apollo said now openly crying in front of her girlfriend.

"Apollo…" Sephie said before she leaned closer to Apollo and kissed him

**LEMON BEGINS **

The kiss was slow and passionate unlike the ones that Apollo was used to which was full of lust. To him this was a whole new experience. As for Persephone this was her first time doing it. But back then during the second titanmochy she was with Luke and the two of them did many erotic things but mainly oral, they never went past that boundary. As the two made love slowly Apollo had already discarded his shirt and pants leaving him only with his boxers. Apollo being a womanizing god knew how to pleasure a lady but he has to be gentle to this one. He slowly helped Persephone remove her top leaving her b-cup breast exposed. Apollo decided to lick her breast to increase the pleasure that she was receiving. Off course would she not be out down so she slid her downs towards the god's erection and started to rub it teasingly

"Oh gods." Apollo moaned

Persephone could not help but giggle on how the Apollo is so easily pleasured like that. She then slowly knelt in front of his boxers and removed it only to reveal the god's 9 inch erection. 'Wow he is even bigger than Luke' Persephone thought as she took the length and slowly starting to give him a hand job. Apollo could believe it he was actually getting laid with heroin of Olympus, but right now he was just enjoying the moment then Persephone decided to give him a blowjob. "I am going to cum Sephie." Apollo said it only made her go faster. When the god of the sun finally came in Persephone's mouth while some went to her face Apollo could not help but be turned even more on. Persephone stood up and removed her biker shorts revealing her round ass and a very shaven pussy; she then walked back towards her bed. Apollo followed her back to her and bed and crawled on top her and resumed their little make out session. Apollo then looked at Persephone as he positioned his erection at her entrance. "Are you sure?" Apollo asked Persephone only for her to nod. "Okay this would hurt a bit." Apollo said as he slowly pushes his length inside her. Apollo can feel her velvety folds clutching tightly on his dick. Once he reached her wall he looked at Persephone once more, only for her to nod again, before he thrusted his penis breaking her hymen. He stayed like that for a few moments, while kissing some her tears away, before he started to thrust slowly trying to get the rhythm. Once Apollo already got into rhythm, he clutched onto Persephone's breast begun to rub it to add more pleasure. In which Persephone is already screaming out his name that she might have woken up several campers but she does not care continues to scream in pleasure. As the two continued with their acts the two of them were now nearing their climax. "Apollo…I…think…I am….going….to…cum." Persephone tried to say from the pleasure she was receiving which cannot allow her to speak a proper sentence. "I…am…also…close…Sephie." Apollo said as thrust became more erratic as he continues his thrust inside Persephone's pussy. "I am cumming Sephie." Apollo said "Cum inside me Apollo... I don't care if I get pregnant." Seph said as they continue. Soon the two reached their climax Apollo releasing his seed deep inside Persephone's womb, he is pretty sure that Persephone would get pregnant since he didn't cast an anti-pregnancy spell on her. Soon the two laid there on the bed enjoying each other's embrace until sleep overcoming the two.

**Lemon Ends**

Dawn came upon the two only for Apollo to awaken slowly. Once the Greek god of the sun was fully awake it suddenly dawned to him that he was alone on a bed. Usually it was him that would leave a women behind but all the things that happened to him with Persephone he was suddenly given a sudden revelation that sometimes things need to change and it's about time he decided to settle down. Once he got up from the bed he suddenly heard the shower running in the cabin. He walked towards the sound only to find his beautiful girlfriends taking a shower. He then slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. For Persephone however when she was hugged she thought somebody might have broken inside but relaxed when she smelled that familiar scent of his boyfriend. "Hello love" Apollo said Persephone could not really help but giggle from the antics from her boyfriend. As the two got ready Apollo noticed the sun was already being the sun god Apollo didn't knew who took his job. It was soon answered with loud knock in the cabin door. Persephone was already dressed wearing her camp half-blood shirt and some short shorts. When she opened she was soon greeted by her entire Olympian family from her father's side. "Hello Persephone, had you seen Apollo?" Artemis asked "You called little sis?" Apollo said stepping out to reveal himself. "You better start explaining why did left your job and why are with Persephone." Artemis said threateningly "Well you see…" Apollo tried to make some reason until Hera, Queen of Gods, notices a glow in Persephone. "Persephone are you pregnant with Apollo's child?" Hera asked "Ummmm….yes?" Persephone said uncertainly of course that did not bode well to Apollo only for him to realize a killer intent emitting of his father and uncle. "Oh, geez look at the time got to go." Apollo said running of too who knows were. Only one thing was heard during that day and it was "AAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The two gods screamed in unison. Yup it's just another normal day in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**A/n: Alright here are a couple of tips for some of you people having a romantic relationship, because this is also part of my requirements. Regardless if you follow these tips I don't judge you for ignoring it it's up to you anyway how to manage your own relationship. Anyway on to the tips on Loyalty and faithfulness in a relationship: **

**Don't let him see that you chose him/her by category. **

**Show that you'd love the person for the better.**

**Show that person that you truly cared for them.**

**You can't buy someone's trust and loyalty. (You don't even know when they will stab you in the back. Simply because they only wanted your wealth or something else)**

**Well that's all my tips for now hope you all enjoyed the story. If you guys want it to be a full story rather than a one-shot please just tell me on the reviews. So this Assassinmentor909 signing out. Peace.**


End file.
